User talk:Black ballade
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zoomer page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 03:07, January 7, 2011 Ahoy Welcome to the wikia, I'm Simon Treasurehawk. I was reading some of the pages you made but I noticed some errors: #No capitolization #Your title needs a cap letter like this: The Island of Despel (Of, and, the, or do not need to be cap unless the first word) Also, you might not know how to do this but to create a list press the: *Bulletpoint button next to the strikethrough or #Create a list. If you need anything/questions, leave a message on my talk page. Simon Treasurehawk For the Militia!! 12:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: It was basically a stub, I was adding to it. It's Okay It's okay, I know your new. Just remember to ask before using other peoples' stuff. 18:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Admiral's Outfit It's for either May or April. It's not on Test Server I don't think. 19:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:!!!! Some of the pictures were mine. Plus, they are from The Interpol, I am a founder of that. People will think your mansion is the HQ of the Interpol. I am not having that happen. Sorry, 21:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Over Editing Hello, I am sorry, but I am giving you a warning. You are over editing. Please don't edit if you are just adding a space or something. Only edit if you are adding content or fixing something. Please stop the over editing or it will lead to a ban. 01:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Over Editing Isn't a Bad thing, as long as your Edits are in good faith. (Benefit the Wiki) However you are not making any changes at all. If you "Edit" a page, please don't click the "Publish" button unless you make changes. Thank you and have a wonderful day. Yes We can meet whenever, I cannot meet tonight, though. Please keep in mind the warning also. 01:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) New Pages Black Ballade, I've seen you have been making new page left and right. There are to many pages of yours that I can list so I'll just tell you what I see. *You have a pirate page here. But can you stop making pages like Battle Between Pieces Of Me And Zoomer and many other. This is not Zoomer Wiki, this is a wiki for everyone. Please make a new section on your pirate page which is like, History, or Background, or Story or anything. Its okay to make pages about battles, ships, or things you have made up. But don't overuse that right. Adios, Meet me in Game? Wanna meet me in game? King Darkskull Bur of Userboxes and FAOTW on POTCO Players Wikia. Video Cool! By the way, this page could be messed up. Can you check that it is okay? Game Cards I don't buy membership with game cards. My parents paid for a 1 year subscription. Sorry about that , matey. Fair Winds. 21:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC)